So She Said
by Lara D
Summary: Puck needs help-mental help. So he goes to the local doctor for some. Although, it's all very simple-he just denies the truth. Looks like he needs some sense knocked into him. Songfic Puckabrina One-Shot. Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **Hello everyone! Today's _mah birthday_ so I decided to treat all of us with a new songfic one-shot! Whoohoo! I love writing these. So much fun for some reason…

_Anywayz, _yes I'm purposely spelling things wrong for my own enjoyment. ^^ I'm just '_dat_ cool'. This is another Puckabrina songfic, so I hope you enjoy. I had so much fun writing this! _I actually researched for this._ I didn't know if they had fairy psychiatrists in any books, so I looked it up. They didn't, but there were fairy doctors, so I found that close enough.

**EASIER DONE THAN SAID FANS**: Sorry I didn't update with a _real _chapter! Muy sorry! I'm on a writer's block (and I've only written and posted the first chapter and the spoiler. -.-') at the moment. The chapter comes out all wrong every time I write it. Because of DD, I forget that Mustardseed and Daphne aren't dating or anything. Wah. It's sad. _This _week, I'm going to update. Sorry again! Also…the title may change soon. Easier Done Than Said used to fit, but now it doesn't. So look for the story called **For the First Time**.

PS. I'm sorry if I got the Irish accent wrong. I'm not sure if they say 'Jolly' like our Britain friends, so forgive me on that part. :3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, nor any of the characters in this story with the exception of Deran Ged and Imelda.**

**So She Said…**

Mustardseed opened the door for many visitors-his mother, her bodyguards, Scrooge, Mama, the Emperor, Bess and Hamstead, and many other Everafters. He knew every single Everafter coming in just by the sound of their walks. His mother's walk was very noisy with her pointed heels, her bodyguard's Michael Jordan sports shoes squeaked against the floor, and Bess' clacked hoofs were easy enough to identify. But today, there was a different sound of feet. Actually, you couldn't hear any feet at all, but a gust of wind as someone's wings flapped.

…_Someone's pink tinted wings. _

Mustardseed didn't know who was more surprised, himself or the fairy at the door.

"Puck?" he asked shocked.

"_Mustardseed_?" Puck asked, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "You…you grew up!"

"So did you!" Mustardseed looked flabbergasted. "When did you grow up so fast? I knew the last time you were starting to look the age of twelve, but you look like a teenager now!"

"And you look like an old guy!" Puck shot back.

Mustardseed looked indignant. "_An old guy_? I'll have you know I'm twenty-two!"

Puck cupped a hand to his mouth and turned to other way, whispering, "Oldie!"

His brother groaned. "Whatever. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Deran Ged."

"The fairy doctor?"

"Yeah, I heard he recently became a psychiatrist."

Mustardseed looked puzzled. "Why would you need to see him? Do you have a friend that needs help?" He noticed Puck had suddenly stiffened. But what really stood out was the redness of the tips of his ears.

Puck nodded. "Uh-huh. He needs mental help."

Mustardseed crossed his arms over his chest. "And who would this friend of yours be?"

Puck mumbled. "Um…ah…err-Duck."

"Duck?"

He coughed. "Did I say Duck? I meant…Cup K."

"Oh? And what story would the Everafter, Cup K, be from?"

"Err, Beauty and the Beast?"

Mustardseed laughed loudly.

"Brother, if it's you who needs help-"

"The Trickster King does _not need help_!" he cried out exasperatedly.

"-then you could've just said so from the start. I wouldn't make fun of you..."

Puck took this brother-heartwarming comment as sarcasm and narrowed his eyes at Mustardseed.

"…too much," at that, the blue eyed fairy cracked a grin. "Okay, I'll go get him. But if I may have permission to ask, why do you need…services?"

Puck opened and closed his mouth, then opened again. "I think I need mental help."

*•*•*

Mr. Ged was a very peculiar doctor, Puck noted as the fairy came in. He had a head of neon red hair, shocking blue eyes, and a green coat made of some mythical creature-perhaps dragon skin. Mr. Ged looked like a Leprechaun with his short stature and green coat. He wore small thin glasses that could not hide his bug eyes, and a very, _very _wide smile. The fairy doctor looked deranged; Puck laughed at his little pun. _Deran Ged, DeranGed, Deranged._

"_Halloo_!" the doctor said in a thick, Irish accent. "Mr. Puck, it's nice to see ya! Got any gold for meh?" He winked. Puck threw him a small bag full of chocolate coins. Mr. Ged looked very pleased. "I don't know how ye Americans do it, but ye must have some jolly good magic to make this gold into sweets!" Deran opened the wrapper for a coin, and slipped the chocolate into his mouth. "Delish!"

Puck grinned. "I'm glad you like them. So, Deran, did you ever expect the Trickster King to come to a mental guy?" He made a grand pose that even the doctor had to roll his eyes.

"Yes I did," Deran said without hesitation. "Ye a growing boy, so I'd expect an heir of fairy worried about 'emself being loony!" He let out a…well, deranged cackle. Puck looked slightly bewildered.

"So what are you going to do? Make some magical witch potion to fix me up? You _are _also a witch doctor right?"

He laughed. "Oh no! That never works! We have to do it the old fashioned way. But I am a witch doctor-as they're called in Ireland. Now, sit down, lad. Doctor Ged's here to make it all better!" Puck took a seat on the lounging chair, and laid his head to one side. The doctor took out several pictures with smudges on them.

He showed one to Puck. "What does this look like to you?"

Puck laughed. "That looks like me dropping Grimm from the sky!"

The doctor nodded. "What about this one? What does this remind you of?"

"It looks like a monkey. Oh, it reminds me of the time, Grimm grew a monkey tail…not a fun memory." He winced, remembering that time he cried when he had almost killed Sabrina.

"Hmm," Mr. Ged mused. "Interesting. Well, let me ask ya a few questions, starting with 'Who is 'Grimm'?'"

"Eh? Oh, Sabrina Grimm. Veronica's daughter," Puck explained.

"Aye. Now, do you think about her a lot?"

Puck hesitated. "Well, I think about pranking her a lot, and making her mad, so yeah, I guess."

"What would ye do if she got hurt?"

"Well I'd hurt the guy that hurt her because it's _my _job to ruin her life."

"Do ye care about your appearance, boy?"

"Of course! The King must look good for the public!"

Doctor Ged paused, looking at something behind him. "Final question…this Sabrina miss, does she notice ye a lot?"

Puck gave him a 'duh' look. "She _must _notice me! I do these amazing things every day for attention! But sometimes, she looks as if it's boring. Can you believe that? She drives me nuts…" He shook his head, then asked, "So what up with all the questions? How does that help me?"

"So you mean to impress her?"

"Impress her…no! I don't like her like that!" Puck looked red.

"Well all ye other answers say ye do. And I got a sign to prove it. Take a look, lad." Deran Ged pointed at the chart on the board. It was colorful, and had a list of rules:

**HOW TO TELL IF YOU'RE IN LOVE**

**1. You're in love if you think about them all of the time.**

**2. You're in love if everything reminds you of them.**

**3. You're in love if you care more about their safety and happiness than you do about your own.**

**4. You're in love if you start caring more about your own appearance.**

**5. You're in love if you want to impress them.**

**6. YOU ARE IN LOVE.**

Puck shook his head at the sign. "No, no. I am not in love with her."

"I never said ye were in love with Miss Grimm," Mr. Ged said with a wicked grin on his very, _very _wide face. Puck looked as if he didn't know whether to strangle the doctor, or to just walk out of there. "Tell ye what, Mr. Puck," he said before the Trickster King could decide what to do. "Do this one last thing for meh and I will confirm whether you are in love or not." The Irish lunatic stood up, and walked over to a very old phonograph. Next to it was a sheet of paper, which he handed to Puck.

He peered at the words. "_So she said, "What's the problem, baby?" What's the problem I don't know well maybe…_" Puck's mind stopped because he kept reading the line over and over. "What is this?"

"A song, boy. I'm guessing you read the same two lines for…about ten times?" Deran Ged said without turning around, still picking a record to play.

"How did you know?" Puck was shushed by the doctor who had started the song.

"Hush, lad. And listen to the song." Puck expected it to be some Irish folk song, but was surprised to hear that it was a modern sounding song that made him want to sing along. Puck looked confused as he thought in rhymes, he glanced at the doctor, who was giving him a sign.

"Are you at the rhyming stage?" he wrote on the gigantic index card. Puck nodded, too frazzled, and was surprised to see the record bedazzled. As the song went along, he started to sweat, but then felt his whole body go coldly numb. He looked at the doctor for some help, but Deran was eating a crumb. Where he got it? Puck didn't know. He hated this rhyming-so much woe!

"Will you stop this song?" he shouted, looking panicked. "I really don't like your stupid antics!"

The doctor gave out a loony laugh, and asked the fairy over the noise, "Who is on your mind when you hear this song?"

Puck shouted out, sure his chances of being cured was zero, "Sabrina Grimm, you creepy little dingo!"

_I'm in love!_ The song finished. Mr. Ged smiled. "The song has spoken."

Puck opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "It's a _song_. It was recorded before they even _knew _about my problem. You _wish._"

"Aye. But this is a special record. Not only is it bedazzled, but it plays the song that you're feeling!" the doctor crowed victoriously. "Wahaha!"

"Stop! I just want you to find out what's wrong with me, sir," Puck groaned. "I'm feeling cold and warm, I'm reading everything repeatedly, I'm _rhyming_, and Sabrina is stuck in my head! What. Is. Wrong. With Me!"

Doctor Deran Ged looked at him with a small smile-which freaked Puck out. He looked through a file, and picked a paper out. It was old and crumbly. The doctor looked at it lovingly, and then glanced at Puck again. The Trickster King looked curious. Did that piece of paper have something to do with love? Mr. Ged then started to recite the writings.

"When you feel cold and warm at the same time…when you read over the same line for the tenth time…when your heart and thoughts somehow appear to rhyme…and when a simple name conquers your whole mind, then you are in deep trouble my friend…you are in what they call, 'love'." The doctor smiled at the paper, while Puck wrapped his brain around it.

"So…all those things I did…I'm in _love_?" Puck looked dumbfounded.

"Aye, boy. Right from the start."

Puck looked like he wanted to get out of there. "I'm not…" He was surprised when the doctor handed him a cup of strawberry ice cream. "What's this for?"

"It helps clear your mind. It helps you face the facts." Puck didn't want to face the facts. But the ice cream looked so tempting…

"Okay, I surrender to the strawberry ice cream." He swallowed the icy goodness like there was no tomorrow. "Ah. I feel good."

"Aye, lad. So, what are ye going to do now? Run away and hide from the truth, or face it head on?" he asked.

Puck grinned at Mr. Ged. "Thanks, Deran. I owe you one."

He looked offended. "Not just one! You owe me _two _thousand chocolate coins!"

"Two thousand chocolates? And you didn't even help me that much!"

"Yes I did, boy! I raised the price so high because it took ye so much longer than any of my other patients!" Mr. Ged grumbled. "You are so stubborn. I hope there aren't any others like ya."

Sabrina flashed into Puck's mind. "Well, there is one other like me. I think I'll go now."

Deran Ged waved a hand at him. "Well, go, laddy! Get the girl! Kiss the girl! Sha la la la-"

"Thanks." Puck left before he could finish the chorus of Kiss the Girl.

The doctor grinned widely at the door. Then he glanced at the picture on the desk. Mr. Ged was holding his wife's waist and they were smiling. He sighed. "Oh I miss you so much, Imela. Thank you so much again for that paper. It really helps." He caressed the photo lovingly.

Maybe he wasn't so deranged after all.

*•*•*

Sabrina sat in Briar's coffee shop drinking a mocha latté. Well, she should say Briar's fairy godmothers' coffee shop. Since Briar's passing, the two fairies decided to take over the shop after they remodeled it, and business was booming. It was booming so much that they even had karaoke every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday because so many people suggested it.

"Are you singing tonight, deary?" Buzzflower asked. Her sister was currently taking a break, practicing a new spell at Briar's old house.

Sabrina shook her head, smiling. "No, I don't sing."

Daphne sat next to her, spinning around in the swivel stool. "Come on, 'Brina! You sang in the shower at home, you sang on the way to school, you sang even when we were running away from those mean foster parents-"

"No need to give away my whole life's story," she said jokingly. "Well, maybe I can. But not tonight I will."

The singer who was using all of her vocal cords, yelled out a really low note. "_Ooooooh!"_

"I think she's good," Daphne complimented. "She can sing really high and low notes! Hey, she could join the school choir, Sabrina!"

"She _is _in the school choir, Daphne. Tamara's –that's her name- a lead singer." Her song was coming to an end, so Sabrina turned to Buzzflower. "I think it's time for you to announce the next victim."

Buzzflower rolled her eyes as she walked towards the microphone. "_Ha ha. _You know, these people _ask _to sing. We don't force them…anymore." She was referring to the time she made Uncle Jake sing an embarrassing song. The two Grimm sisters grinned.

"That was a funny memory. Did you see Uncle Jake's face when he said _I'm too sexy for my shirt!_? Gosh, so funny!" Daphne giggled. Sabrina closed her eyes and sipped her mocha. She was very much enjoying this moment. No annoying fairies, no annoying pranks, no annoying Puck. Although, she did like his sweet moments. Like when he had said years ago for her to not wear makeup, those slip-ups when he said something nice to her, and other times.

Buzzflower tapped the mic and smiled sweetly at everyone. "Thank you, Tamara for that wonderful voice of yours!" People clapped for the singer as she grinned. "Anyways, next singer is…Robin Goodfellow."

Sabrina's eyes shot wide open, and she coughed when her hot drink touched her throat. Daphne rubbed her back soothingly, but wasn't paying very much attention to her. "Whoa! I didn't know Puck could sing!"

"Neither did I," Sabrina muttered when she finished gagging. Puck was standing there in all his glory, with a smile on his face. A few girls sitting two tables away from where Sabrina sat giggled and talked about Puck. Jealousy flared in Sabrina. _What?_ she thought, _No way am I jealous…_

"Hey, everyone," the Trickster King said. "Um, I've never actually done this but this song is dedicated to a very...stubborn and annoying girl." He eyes moved over to Sabrina, and twinkled mischievously. A guitar started somewhere, and so did drums. Sabrina saw Puck nod his head to the music.

"_S__o she said, 'What's the problem baby?'  
>What's the problem? I don't know.<br>Well, maybe I'm in love."_

Sabrina was surprised at Puck's voice. It was deep and melodic. She found it very sweet to hear.

"_Love! Think about it every time  
>I think about it,<br>Can't stop thinking 'bout it."_

The Grimm girl wondered why Puck was thinking of this subject. She never dreamed of him actually talking-let alone _singing_-about love. But to say she was flattered was an understatement.

_"How much longer will it take to cure this?  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love."  
><em>  
>Sabrina grinned. Those three lines were downright Puck-like. She remembered years ago when he had thought of it as a disease. Daphne nudged her sister and winked.<p>

"_Oh, come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>'cause Everybody's after love!"<em> Puck sang, even with his cheeks burning with embarrassment. If his brother could see…

Then the door to the coffee shop opened, and in entered Puck's worst fear.

Doctor Deran Ged.

With a video camera.

Smiling very, very widely.

Of course, he couldn't stop the song right there, so Puck agitatedly tried to ignore the neon red hair in the crowd.

"_So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies belting out  
>Sunlight shimmering love."<em>

Daphne squealed, and jumped next to Sabrina. "He's talking about _you, _Sabrina! This is so romantic and cliché but who cares?"

Puck rolled his eyes to himself, knowing why the doctor had given him ice cream once he sang this part of the song:

"_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love, oh!"  
><em>

The doctor gave Puck a thumbs up as he ate crumbs from his Ziploc bag.

"_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no  
>Come on, come on<br>Move a little closer  
>Come on, Come on<br>I want to hear you whisper  
>Come on, Come on<br>Settle down inside my love."_

Puck and the band were in high spirits now, jumping with the crowd. Sabrina even clapped with everyone with a smile on her face.

_"Oh, come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once upon a time in love."<em>

Puck stared straight at Sabrina with such intensity she was beginning to falter…

And Sabrina Grimm never falters.

"_We're accidentally in love…  
>Accidentally in love I'm In Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>Accidentally…"_

The two smiled at each other. Puck's heart beat hard in his chest, but all he could see and hear was Sabrina as she quietly sang along.

_"Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<br>Love…"_

Puck grinned only at Sabrina.

"_I'm in love."_

Everyone clapped in the audience-especially the girls. But Sabrina wasn't jealous of them anymore. She had something they didn't.

A fairy.

After the commotion quieted, and the next singer got on stage, Puck strode towards the Grimm girls.

"Puck, you were…_Pucktastic!_" Daphne squealed. "I didn't know you could sing!"

"Me neither," Sabrina said, staring at him with a smile. "So, what was up with that, freak baby?" Puck didn't mind at all that she had called him a name. He knew it was to be taken as a compliment.

He grinned at her, then quickly glanced at the Irish man who was smirking at him. "What's my problem? Hm, I don't know…" Puck quickly grabbed her by the waist, surprising her and Daphne-who squealed like a little fan girl. Their faces were inches apart.

Sabrina flushed. "Wha…what happened to you? Did you get in some kind of accident that knocked your brain out of place?" She was secretly enjoying this, and Puck knew it.

Puck was finally realizing his feelings and letting them surface. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't going to run.

He was going to face them head on.

"Accident? Well, I've accidentally fallen in love with you, Grimm." And they both leaned forward.

**A/N. ***fan girl squeal* Oh yeah! This is my most favorite one-shot _ever_! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! Happy birthday to me! This is my present to _you_! Anyways, did anyone get it at the time I hoped for? If it appeared in your inbox, the time it was sent should be 9:13 PM! ^^ Hehe, I'm getting everything matched. :3

Anyways, I love you all in a family way, and Easier Done Than Said/For The First Time will be updated Friday or Saturday, depending on how busy I am (AND I WILL BE VERY BUSY-Party time! ^^)!

Thanks you guys for being great friends!

~Lara

9/13/11


	2. The Song

**A/N. **This isn't really important, but people are asking me the song Puck sang, and it's **Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. **It was in Shrek 2, the opening song (or close) I think. It's a really good song. :)

**AT TWILIGHTFUNATIC: Yes, _For The First Time _is based on the song by The Script (I love that CD!)**

Thanks!

~Lara


End file.
